


Scheduled Sex

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>peggy</b><br/>okay<br/>but why are you telling us and not aaron</p><p><b>dosiaaa</b><br/>he’s in class<br/>and unlike angelica he does not text during the class</p><p><b>peggy</b><br/>send him nudes</p><p><b>eliza</b><br/>pEGGY</p><p><b>peggy</b><br/>am i wrong?"</p><p>*<br/>The gc is petty. Also, they all want to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduled Sex

**Author's Note:**

> (if the author of the 1-800 series reads this, please know i love your fics and want to be friends)

**the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, peggy_

 **get ur own dicc  
** is there any reason I just walked in on laf reading fanfic

 **baguette fucker  
** THEY LOVED EACH OTHER

 **get ur own dicc  
** is this still about kingsman

 **disney god  
** they are very distraught

 **fight me  
** @ **baguette fucker** you know harry is coming back

 **baguette fucker  
** he is???????????

 **fight me  
** yeah they’re filming kingsman 2 rn

 **get ur own dicc**  
laf just sat bolt upright and cheered im scared  
that still doesn’t answer why laf was reading fanfiction

 **peggy  
** i may have introduced your boyfriend to ao3

 **get ur own dicc  
** should i be concerned

 **peggy  
** have they progressed to reading smut yet

 **baguette fucker  
** oui

 **peggy**  
yeah you should be concerned  
they will discover Kinks™ soon

 **fight me  
** here’s another question: john why aren’t you in class

 **get ur own dicc  
** we had class?????

 **fight me  
** er yeah?

 **get ur own dicc  
** SHIT I THOUGHT IT WAS SUNDAY

 **disney god**  
john i love you  
bUT IT’S TUESDAY

 **get ur own dicc  
** OH MY G OD

 **angel  
** this is so amusing

 **get ur own dicc  
** @ **angel** number one, cRUEL  
number two, NOT HELPFUL  
I’M DASHING TO CLASS HOLD UP

 **dosiaaa**  
they don’t love you like i love you  
guys im bored

 **peggy**  
okay  
but why are you telling us and not aaron

 **fight me  
** i still cant get my head around the fact you call him aaron

 **dosiaaa**  
he’s in class  
and unlike angelica he does not text during the class

 **peggy  
** send him nudes

 **eliza  
** pEGGY

 **peggy  
** am i wrong?

 **angel  
** omg no

 **disney god  
** 10/10 advice

 **peggy  
** ikr i should charge by the hour

 **baguette fucker  
** john just ran out of the house and promptly tripped

 **disney god  
** he should just change majors ngl

 **get ur own dicc  
** i a LREADY SAID D A D DOENS’T  LIKE OT

 **dosiaaa  
** what do you mean your dad doesn’t like it

 **disney god**  
his dad pays for tuition but only if he studies law  
otherwise  
“it’s a no from me”

 **eliza  
** did you just compare your boyfriend’s dad to simon cowell

 **get ur own dicc  
** AND I  CAN’T AFFORD UNI ON ,MY OWN

 **dosiaaa  
** Yikes™

 **fight me**  
john pls don’t text and run  
i don’t want you to get hurt  
you can copy off my notes

 **peggy  
**...

 **eliza  
**...

 **baguette fucker  
** who’s going to tell him

 **fight me  
** tell me what

 **disney god**  
alex we love you but like  
no one understands your notes

 **fight me**  
???  
i understand my notes???

 **angel  
** ye but we are not you

 **fight me  
** i feel betrayed

 **baguette fucker  
** sorry lex

 **aaron burr**  
Angelica, if you would like to look up from your phone  
You will notice class has ended  
and everyone is leaving

 **angel  
** fuck off

 **dosiaaa**  
aaron!!!  
<3

 **aaron burr  
** <3

 **angel  
** omg he has a heart

 **fight me**  
i have like 10 screenshots

_aaron burr has left the group_

_angel has added aaron burr to the group_

**angel  
** you understand we are all capable of adding you back right

_aaron burr has added better than you to the group_

_aaron burr has added jamessmadd to the group_

**angel  
** PETTY

_aaron burr has left the group_

**fight me**  
can we just make it a rule that we cannot use thomas jefferson and james madison for revenge  
i rather not die of a heart attack everytime they are added

 **dosiaaa  
** why are they always added on together

 **better than you**  
james and i have this kind of easy chemistry  
where we finish each other’s

 **james madd  
** sentences

 **better than me  
** please don’t interrupt me

 **get ur own dicc**  
dID YOU JUST QUOTE FROZEN  
FUCKING FROZEN IN THIS GROUP

 **disney god  
** let it go john

 **get ur own dicc**  
dON’T YOU FUCKING START  
bloody disney god

 **better than you**  
can i leave  
i just rather not be around alexander

 **fight me**  
the feeling is mutual  
why don’t u leave

 **better than you**  
gladly

_better than you has left the group_

**get ur own dicc  
** @ **jamesmadd**???

 **jamesmadd**  
do i have to leave too?  
i was under the impression i was not as hated

 **angel  
** shall we have a vote

 **disney god**  
stay:  
herc

leave:

 **fight me  
** you??

 **baguette fucker**  
stay:  
herc  
laf

leave:

 **fight me  
** THE BETRAYAL

 **peggy**  
stay:  
herc  
laf  
peggy

leave:

 **eliza**  
stay:  
herc  
laf  
peggy  
eliza

leave:

 **fight me**  
stay:  
herc  
laf  
peggy  
eliza

leave:  
ALEX!!!

 **get ur own dicc**  
I MADE IT TO CLASS  
stay:  
herc  
laf  
peggy  
eliza

leave:  
ALEX!!!  
joh N

 **angel**  
stay:  
herc  
laf  
peggy  
eliza  
ange

leave:  
ALEX!!!  
joh N

 **dosiaaa**  
stay:  
herc  
laf  
peggy  
eliza  
ange  
theo

leave:  
ALEX!!!  
joh N

 **peggy**  
are we going to wait for maria  
she’s asleep

 **eliza**  
the boys have already lost anyway  
they are outnumbered

 **fight me**  
FINE MADISON CAN STAY  
he’s not terrible anyway

 **jamesmadd  
** wow such a high compliment

 **angel**  
that was actually a very TAS thing to say  
yeah he can stay

 **jamesmadd  
** TAS?

 **angel  
** the angelica squad

 **jamesmadd  
** why is it your squad

 **fight me  
** ARE YOU QUESTIONING THE QUEEN

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m just going to give the correct answer and say no

 **angel  
** he learns fast

_dosiaaa has added aaron burr to the group_

**dosiaaa  
** does he do the leaving thing a lot

 **baguette fucker  
** unfortunately yes

 **eliza  
** and you’re still dating this guy?

 **dosiaaa  
** unfortunately i love him

 **aaron burr  
** What if i got a bowl cut

 **dosiaaa  
** YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE HAIR  
@ **eliza** you’re right i’m taking it back

 **aaron burr  
** ):

 **fight me**  
you best believe i’m screenshotting this for prosperity

*

 **Thomas Jefferson  
** _online_

what do you mean you’re still in the group???

i mean i’m still in the group  
did your years in france erase your ability to read English

don’t be a dick

that’s ironic coming from you  
they voted and decided i could stay  
so  
i stay

but why tho

why not  
it could be fun

you’re weird

don’t be jealous tommy  
it’s okay for me to have more friends than you

go fuck yourself

*

 **the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **jamesmadd  
** can we add thomas back

 **fight me  
** uM NO????

 **jamesmadd  
** he says sorry

 **fight me**  
he can kiss my ass so  
no

_*_

**fight me**  
i like my men like i like my women  
that’s it that’s the joke i’m bi

 **angel  
** okay then

 **get ur own dicc**  
you’re bi???  
omg i’ve been lied to

 **fight me**  
john you knew this already wtf  
i will sit on you watch me

 **ayyyymaria  
** is this some kink i don’t know about

 **peggy**  
you can always sit on m  
y face  
(;

 **angel  
** oh my god

 **baguette fucker  
** that is what maria will say

 **dosiaaa  
** GET IT PEGGY

 **aaron burr  
** Will I get anything

 **disney god  
** jESUS FUCK PLEASE DON’T DO YOUR KINKY BDSM SHIT IN FRONT OF ME STRAIGHT SEX OMG

 **aaron burr**  
This is barely even that  
Also this is all Theo’s fault

 **dosiaaa  
** we’ll see

 **angel  
** @ **dosiaaa** what did you do

 **dosiaaa  
** @ **angel** I followed peggy’s advice

 **peggy**  
Y E AH BUDDY  
GET IT THEO

 **fight me  
** @ **aaron burr** did you open theo’s nudes in the middle of class

 **aaron burr**  
One, how do you all know  
Two, maybe

 **get ur own dicc**  
theo shared with the group  
hER STRUGGLES I MEAN NOT HER NUDES

 **ayyyymaria  
** @ **peggy** i accept your offer

 **disney god  
** damn **  
** @ **baguette fucker** @ **get ur own dicc** @ **fight me** should we also???

 **angel  
** ARE YOU ALL JUST FUCKING SCHEDULING TO HAVE SEX

 **eliza  
** i mean it’s efficient

 **angel  
** @ **eliza** d o  N OT

 **baguette fucker  
** that is a great idea **  
** i’ll be right there  
@ **disney god** @ **get ur own dicc** @ **fight me** check your snapchats

 **fight me**  
oH MY GOD  
LAF  
WE ARE RUNNING HOME

 **get ur own dicc  
^** RT

 **fight me  
** dON’T COME KNOCKING I’LL BE BUSY GETTING BANGED

 **eliza  
** OH MY G O D

 **peggy**  
look at my effect  
this is great

 **ayyyymaria  
** ahem

 **peggy**  
cOMING

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS 12:38AM I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW I GOTTA STOP DOING THIS.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are my life and blood. I am so dependant on them, it's not even funny.
> 
> The [bowl cut joke](http://boitoytroye.tumblr.com/post/147428050503/recltube-i-love-you-what-if-i-got-a-bowl) and [frozen joke](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/147533540580/jefferson-james-and-i-have-that-kind-of-easy) are linked.
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), see you around!


End file.
